


Snowy Holly VI: Frostbite

by Ketakoshka



Series: Snowy Holly Series [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Civil War, F/M, M/M, Master of Death Harry, Murder, Pregnancy, Royalty, Sibling Incest, Violence, baby dementors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that the hunters are trying to kill all dementors, Snowy Holly, Tom and Death must work together to save them all. At last, the call to battle will be heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Biting the Bullet

Snowy Holly VI: Frostbite

Chapter 1: Biting the Bullet

_**Border line,** _

_**Dead inside.** _

_**I don't mind,** _

_**Falling to pieces.** _

_**Count me in, violent** _

_**Let's begin, feeding the sickness.** _

_**How do I simplify,** _

_**Dislocate - the enemy's on the way.** _

_**-Unknown Soldier (Breaking Benjamin)** _

There's a crooked smile on the dementor's face as he runs his fingers down the wall, keeping his gaze away from Tom's as he looks over the elder wand. "Dumbledore left you this?"

"Yep." There's a dark shadow in the corner of the room that just seems like a shadow except to the teen with a twisted grin. "You do know what it is, right?"

Tom looks up with his own manic grin. "It's the unbeatable wand, the elder wand." Snowy Holly nods and sits on the corner of the Dark Lord's desk. "You really have the greatest luck." There's an appreciative look in his eyes.

"Yes, but there is a catch..."

"A catch?" Tom inquires, raising an eyebrow in question.

Snowy Holly sighs and beckons for the shadow to come out into the center of the room. "The catch, itself." The cloaked figure cocks its head to the side and giggles. "Tom meet Death."

 **"Hiya!"** The horseman bounces up and down, laughing the entire time. **"Can we go out and kill something?! I'm so bored! I want war! I want violence! I want an ice cream cone!"** The last demand makes the wizard and dementor stare at it like it grew two more heads. **"What?"**

"Seriously, an ice cream cone?"

 **"Seriously."** It sits down on the ground and pulls some pounds from its cloak. **"Do you think I could go get one, master?"**

"I don't care."

**"Okay!"**

* * *

There's a darkness in the air as they descend, Death and his master, a mission being the only thing on their minds. They have to find one of the hunters who were employed to catch and kill the dementors, so they can torture him/her and find out where the snowy haired people are being taken. Snowy Holly takes the lead and knocks on a door where a man who was confirmed to be a hunter the day before lives. Despite his training, the wizard opens the door carelessly and finds himself being pushed inside and kicked into the dining room without his wand. "Wh-who are you?!" he cries. "What do you want?"

Snowy Holly smirks. "I want to know something... Where are the dementors being taken?"

"S-somewhere in the m-ministry," the coward answers, hoping and praying that this will satisfy the creature before him. "I don't kn-know exactly wh-where. They d-don't t-tell us..."

"I see..." The whitette sits down on a chair and sighs. "And I was so hoping not to get my shikra dirty today and let you live, but alas..." He nods at Death. "You haven't really given me an answer... Goodbye." He stands up and leaves, the sounds of terror, flesh being ripped apart and senseless violence following him. "You know," he says to no one in particular. "I really do like having that horseman around."

* * *

Shades clutches to Hermione's hand as they hide in her family's cupboard. "I'm scared," she whispers, listening to the sounds of hunters ripping apart the house to find her.

"It'll be alright," he placates. "I won't let them hurt you." Suddenly, a shadow comes in front of the door, and the warrior dementor gets ready to fight his way out. The knob turns and the door opens slowly to reveal... "Snowy Holly?"

"Hey," he greets and steps back. "How are you doing?"

"You asshole!" Shades shouts. "I was about to attack you!"

A dark shape drifts from out in the hall. **"Someone was about to attack master?"**

There's the unmistakable sound of malice in that voice that makes Snowy Holly freeze and grab his horseman's hand. "No one's going to hurt me, Death. Now calm down."

 **"Okay..."** It sighs and sits on the floor. **"The hunters are dead now, so master need not fear them. I will protect you!"** Fierce determination twists at its smile, and it triumphantly shouts, **"I will protect master until my last breath!"**

The prideful little speech is ruined by the deadpanned reply from Snowy Holly. "You don't breathe."

**"Shut up."**


	2. Saving the Innocents

Chapter 2: Saving the Innocents

_**No, don't** _

_**Leave me to die here,** _

_**Help me survive here.** _

_**Alone, don't** _

_**Surrender, surrender.** _

_**Put me to sleep evil angel.** _

_**Open your wings evil angel.** _

_**Oh.** _

_**Fly over me evil angel.** _

_**Why can't I breathe evil angel?** _

_**-Evil Angel (Breaking Benjamin)** _

"Wandering Moon and Willow of the Dying Sun went missing yesterday," Shades says and leans back in his seat, trying to ignore the personification that's eating through a bag of chips beside him. "I don't know where they are, but I don't think that they were taken to ministry."

A dark expression crosses Snowy Holly's face, and he sighs, holding out his hand for Luna to take. "I want you to take Luna and Hermione to the mountains then come back."

"And what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find them."

* * *

Snowy Holly's hand fists in the hunter's shirt and lifts him up into the air. "Where is the dementor queen?!" he growls loudly. "Tell me now!"

"I don't know!" the man cries, only to shriek in agony when he's tossed to Death who rips him in half.

 **"Master..."** The personification wraps its arms around the little dementor in a comforting manner and hums the lullaby of his kind, knowing that it'll make the teen feel so much better. **"Don't be scared... we'll find your mother and uncle. I promise."**

Snowy Holly turns around and looks up into shocking yellow eyes. "Why are you so kind? I thought that you're supposed to be cruel..."

_'Perhaps he has a crush on you, Snowy Holly.'_

'Shut up, Markalis.'

Oblivious to the inner argument, the cloaked creature kisses his hair and making him freeze. **"Because, you are my master and my first friend. I want to protect you and make you happy. It is my only purpose now."**

"But don't you have to reap souls?"

 **"No..."** He smiles softly, yet sadly. **"I am only a personification. There's no meaning for me in life. If I were to disappear, life and death would continue on."** He turns away. **"There's a fairytale that all people strive for, yet it means nothing..."**

* * *

"Where are they?!" Snowy Holly screams, stamping the huntress and her partner into the ground, while Markalis internally cringes.

He recognizes this ferocity and pities those who defy the next chief; there's simply nothing they can do in the face of his anger. _'They'd be able to talk better if you let them breathe.'_

'They don't deserve to breathe!'

 _'Snowy Holly...'_ Markalis reaches out a mental hand only to have the younger flinch. _'Calm down... Please... This isn't like you... Don't let the beast win. Don't let it win over the kind hearted boy I've known for so long.'_

The words seem to do the trick, and the young dementor jumps off of his captives to heat them scream, "they're in the basement of the Leaky Cauldron."

* * *

A roundhouse kick makes a female hunter slam into the wall, crying out in pain while Death works on the chains that bind Wanderer and Willow to the dungeon wall. **"Hiya,"** it says and helps them to their feet. **"Do you need my help, master?"**

"No! Just get them out of here!"

**"Alright."**

When Death leaves, Snowy Holly growls and yanks on a wizard's arm, tossing him into the wall and cracking if with the combined forces, then he snickers darkly. "Let's have some fun!"

* * *

Snowy Holly sighs and asks, "what did you mean yesterday?"

 **"There's a never-ending fairytale that most humans wish to posses, immortality, yet it is impossible to obtain unless they were to become my master."** Death scowls and crosses its arms. **"I have had masters before, incomplete, but still my masters."**

"What happened to them?"

 **"I killed them and drug their souls to purgatory."** It grabs ahold of the whitette's wrist. **"But I will never do that to you."** It pulls the fragile frame to itself and hugs him tightly. **"You are my only friend... I don't ever want to lose you..."** They break apart again and Death grins. **"Now that your mother's safe, what are you going to do?"**

"Kill someone."

"Sounds like fun, Snowy Holly..."


	3. Destroying the Foundation

Chapter 3: Destroying the Foundation

_**So I'll find what lies beneath** _

_**Your sick twisted smile** _

_**As I lie underneath** _

_**Your cold jaded eyes** _

_**Now you turn the tide on me** _

_**'Cause you're so unkind** _

_**I will always be here** _

_**For the rest of my life** _

_**-What Lies Beneath (Breaking Benjamin)** _

A broken sigh passes from pale lips as Snowy Holly glides through the snow of Azkaban, Death following very closely. **"My dear master..."**

"Yes, Death?" He doesn't look back, instead keeping his gaze on the frosty ground in front of him.

A dark smile crosses the personification's face as he offers up a shadowy umbrella to shield the dementor from the rain that's now steadily falling due to the creatures that would normally turn it to snow having left for their home. A cold breeze ruffles the teen's hair and Shikra, but it revitalizes him and allows him to feel alive once more. **"We must kill someone... You know this, don't you?"**

"There are many people that must die..." A smirk crooks his lips. "But yes, the Minister is a good start."

* * *

Cornelius Fudge slumps in his chair, exhausted after a long day of trying to twist the laws in favor of ending the pesky dementors. He wants to give hunters all of the help they require because he knows just how resourceful the soul sucking creatures can be. They disgust him; they're all monsters and dark supporters despite their public neutral stance, and for that they must die. Especially that Snowy Holly.

"Hello, minister." He freezes, and his expression turns into terror as the shadows in the corner by his door melt away to reveal said ex-wizard who's holding a very long piece of rope. "We need to have a little chat." Snowy Holly sits across from the desk, a twisted grin on his face. "You know, Minister, I don't take kindly to those that would harm my clan, no my people in general." His voice drips with acid as he cross his legs. "Are you truly alright with this darkness?"

"If it helps me get rid of you creatures, then I will do what must be done."

"Ah... you believe that you are a righteous man." His grin grows even darker. "Tell me... do you know of Sorrow Thief and his brother?"

The minister becomes confused. "They have no meaning to me."

Fiddling with the corner of his Shikra, Snowy Holly casts his sight to the ground. "They were the very first dementors. Sorrow Thief tried to help out his struggling village by taking all of their sadness away, but they hated him, because when he'd taken too much of their sadness and was dying, he stole some happy memories to offset all of the awfulness living inside of him. His brother tried to take the sorrow away, but the elder would have none of it and died. It wasn't because of those memories that Sorrow Thief met his awful end but the prejudice against him. He was murdered, burnt alive as his baby brother watched. Then, the young one, overcome by anger, torment, sorrow, and murderousness killed every human in the village. He is truly the first of our kind. Do you want to know what his name was?"

Terrified but willing to let the conversation continue and possibly allow his life to continue, Cornelius nods. "Tell me..." Snowy Holly leans up over the desk and whispers in his ear the name, making the wizard gasp and fall back in his chair. "No... no way..."

The kit snickers. "This is his second coming, Minister. The days that followed Sorrow Thief's death are being mimicked at his very moment."

"No."

"Yes." He sits back down in his own chair and crosses his legs once more. "Do you think that the hunters are ready for such a time?" A dark chuckle falls from his mouth. "I don't think they are. I, personally, think that they'll fail and everything will be as it should."

"You will never win!"

The grin grows once again. "I have already, Minister." He looks behind him to a new growing shadow. "I didn't expect you to be out and about tonight."

**"I was worried about you, master..."**

"You needn't though. I can take care of myself with the little insect."

Death giggles. **"I know! I know! Actually..."** He hugs the teen. **"I was lonely... I don't like being alone. It's kind of odd to think of how used I am to being with you... It's strange. I've never, ever, cared about anyone before..."**

The movement of Cornelius trying to find his wand draws the killer duo's attention. "What do you think you're doing?" Snowy Holly asks.

 **"I think he wants to attack us,"** Death answers, opening its mouth to reveal rows of shark-like teeth. **"You should kill him, master."**

"I know... It might be a bit messy..."

**"We don't have time to be messy."**

Snowy Holly gives his horseman a confused look. "What do you mean?"

**"Tom needs us."**

The whitette nods and takes up the rope he dropped earlier. "Let's just hang him and let me eat his soul. Sound good to you?"

**"It sounds delicious..."**

"Please," Fudge cries. "It was not my doing! The Lord of Azkaban wanted you all to die!"

Snowy Holly freezes. "He wanted this?"

"Yes!"

A growl falls from his throat, and his fist slams into the ground, immense amounts of anger welling up in his soul and erasing all semblance of his self-control. His nails dig crescents into his skin and letting his cold blood flow to turn his pale skin different shades of red. "We'll have to end his life, my dearest Death."

 **"I couldn't agree more..."** It raises up a hand that grows long knife-like fingers. **"But first, we must kill this one..."**

"Sounds good to me."


	4. Killing the Hateful

Chapter 4: Killing the Hateful

_**I will not bow** _

_**I will not break** _

_**I will shut the world away** _

_**I will not fall** _

_**I will not fade** _

_**I will take your breath away** _

_**And I'll survive; paranoid** _

_**I have lost the will to change** _

_**And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake** _

_**I will shut the world away** _

_**-I Will Not Bow (Breaking Benjamin)** _

Tom crosses his arms uncomfortably and looks away, not wanting to see Snowy Holly in his murderous mood, not because that upsets or unnerves him. It's because he reminds him of Markalis during his first war. "That son of a bitch!" he screams and throws a chair across the room. "He sold us out!"

 **"Now, now, Master,"** Death tries to placate. **"This is not the time to go on a rampage."**

He stops and sighs, and Tom takes that moment to grab his arm and hug him tightly. "Calm down..." He tilts his head up, mismatched eyes sorrowful, desperate and angry. "I know it hurts, and you have every right to be pissed. But you have to be strong. For your people."

_'Tom's right, you know.'_

'I know...'

* * *

In Russia, Death of Innocence and his twin siblings gather all of the dementors and the humans who had been targeted to tell the story of their people in hopes that everyone will feel better about their problems as they await Snowy Holly's call to action. When the kit took on the job of ending all of the violence, Devourer of Suns officially stepped down as chief because, despite only being fifty-nine years old, feels that he's no good for the clan as he couldn't even protect them from this. He was not raised to be a warrior; Rainbow Adder despised any intent to make him one, so he knows nothing about fighting. Snowy Holly does and that's what the clan needs most now.

* * *

Mismatched eyes stare at the rallies of hunter supporters in Diagon Alley, mentally saddened about what he's going to do. But I must, he whispers and looks over his shoulder for his stalker that's no longer here; Death was sent to help Tom on his mission to gather up his followers. I must kill again...  
A twisted grin comes to his face at that thought, and he feels like the Sorrow Thief's brother in his murderous attitude. Frost spreads out forms his fingertips on the rooftop, spreading down to the street below and letting the hunters know that he is there. They draw their wands and weapons, but he gives them no chance. He calls the wind to himself and the moisture contained in the thick clouds to make it snow; the wind whirls around with the ice crystals and sends them onto the unlucky wizards and witches, keeping them from getting inside a building before the severe temperature drop, that keeps falling, kills them.

Then, he turns around to go back to his new partner in crime.

* * *

The dark forces gather under the united front of Tom and Snowy Holly minus those who have yet to be called. "It's time," Tom whispers, and the whitette nods, opening his mouth to let all hear his true language at last.

_"On the north winds, we ride._

_Underneath the clouds, they hide._

_For our hate is cold, yet we are well,_

_And if you dare harm us, we'll bring you hell._

_Run little man, as fast as the dark_

_As our frost scours, leaving a gouge mark._

_We'll end this even if it takes my life,_

_And in your heart, I'll deliver it's broken knife._

_So come, my brothers; come fast,_

_No need to pretend the dye wasn't cast._

_It will end soon, and finally be through,_

_And then we'll be happy, this is true._

_So come, all riders to the show,_

_And show these monsters where to go._

_We'll leave this land by the dawn,_

_And they'll never know that we have gone."_

Just as those words end their echo, the frost blows in like a blizzard, one not used for murder, and the kit smiles. The dementor warriors have arrived.


	5. Devouring the Light

Chapter 5: Devouring the Light

_**Cold am I** _

_**I'm beside myself** _

_**Because there's no one else** _

_**Have I grown** _

_**So blind** _

_**Only god could save you** _

_**If you knew your way to the light** _

_**So fly away** _

_**And leave it behind** _

_**Just stay awake** _

_**There's nowhere to hide** _

_**-Away (Breaking Benjamin)** _

If one who isn't apart of the dark forces were to hear the clamor from the dementors, they would have thought that there was thousands of them instead of just a few. Snowy Holly grins at them, elated to know that his kind would be so ready. "We all know of our peoples story, of how Sorrow Thief's brother vowed that never again would humanity shame, harm or murder our people." A smirk twists itself onto the new chief's face as the crowd silences to hang onto his every word. "There is a piece of that child in all of us, and now it calls out for blood. Will we not heed its demands? Are we going to let it die?!"

"No!" the warriors: Death of Innocence, Sloth of the Shades, Ghost of the Shadows, Willow of the Dying Sun, Fear that Freezes the Heart and Sorrow that Eclipses Hope scream as one.

"Will we give in?!"

"Never!"

"Will we let those bastards get the better of us?!"

"No!"

"Then I say we fight for our freedom! Who'll fight with me?! Tza moha ranitidu?!"

'Sy!' came the collective; 'yes' being one of the few words they can say aloud in their language. A shark-like grin comes to both his and Death's faces while the later mentally compares the differences and similarities between his first and second masters: both young dementors. He misses the first, but it was for the best that he died.

"Then let's end this!"

* * *

Shades takes his place directly beside his chief and walks step by step at the same time. ₰Is this truly a good idea?₰ he asks. ₰Having Voldemort and his followers come with us, I mean?₰

₰I believe it is.₰ He bites into his lip to keep from saying something he shouldn't around the other dementors. 'Markalis.'

_'Yeah?'_

'Am I doing the right thing by including Tom?'

_'Yep. He needs this as well. And once he's the minister of magic, or dictator, you know, he'll be able to right the wrongs of the previous leaders and give our people the rights we deserve. Isn't that worth the possibility of him getting hurt?'_

Snowy Holly internally snickers. 'And I thought you were going to play the confused and scared boyfriend card.'

_'Shut up.'_

'Never!'

Markalis giggles and mentally hugs his reincarnation, or rather host for Snowy Holly is not his reincarnation... _'You're too much fun.'_

'Would you have me any other way?'

_'Nope!'_

₰Snowy Holly...₰ Shades speaks up, distracting the other two from their conversation. ₰What are your orders of me?₰

₰Don't die.₰

The once muggle rolls his eyes. ₰You're a dumbass.₰

₰Well, those are my only orders. And... protect the others as they will protect you.₰

They share a knowing look and speak together loud enough for everyone to hear. "All for one, and one for all!"

* * *

After Snowy Holly had killed the Minister, security increased at the ministry and is now making it much harder to get inside and take control; this has the chief scowling and growling, because he knows that their betrayer is inside their, holed up to keep safe from the creatures that he's secretly despised for so long. Alexandros Azkaban is Wandering Moon, Amaryllis Azkaban's younger twin brother and the more cowardly sibling. He had always hated the dementors, as well as feared them for the strength and fearlessness that they possess. He never wanted to become the Lord of Azkaban for the simple reason that he'd have to interact with them on at least a weekly basis. When he found out that Amaryllis was in love with Devourer of Suns, he grew to despise them further for the sick man loved his sister in a carnal way; he wanted her all to himself. "My angel..." he'd whisper as he hovered over her bed. "No matter what that beast does to you, I'll will be the one to possess you in the end." Even after she renounced her status as the Lady of Azkaban and became one of the things he despised most, he still desired her, lusted after her, and loved her with his entire heart to the point of being a stalker. Now, he wants to kill off the creatures that she loves more than him and take his sister back home where she belongs: in his bed.

Alexandros grips his wand tightly, terror running rampant in his soul now that he knows Snowy Holly is aware of what he's done; he never wanted to enact the child's wrath due to the simple fact of his name. "It can't be a simple coincidence that Devourer named him after the Sorrow Thief's brother." That's the truth behind the dementor clan's past: Snowy Holly, the original was the first true dementor who spawned the entire clan, and with his death, he prophesied that one day he would be reborn to protect his clan once again with Death by his side. Now it's happening... Death has returned to his master, no the reincarnation of his master, to help him save the only clan in the world that the horseman cares about.

* * *

Curses are thrown left and right, killing and maiming people all around him, but Snowy Holly doesn't care; his mind's on getting to Alexandros and getting revenge. He simply strolls down past the fighting wizards with Tom and Shades beside him, a dark grin splitting his face in half. Death became his shadow earlier and makes menacing shapes on the floor, killing anyone who gets too close by reaching up and ripping them in half. Flesh, blood and bone become a murderous path behind them, like a trail into the darkness of anger and hatred. **"Master..."**

"Yes, Death?"

**"Would you like me to split from your pack and join the killing spree?"**

"Are you asking if I'll let you leave?"

**"Maybe..."**

"Go." Death rips himself away from the kit's shadow and takes off down the hall, calling a, **'thank you!'** over his shoulder. "You're welcome! Go have some fun for me!"

**"I will."**

Tom splits off to secure the temporary minister and Shades to the Wizinegamot, so the once-Harry-Potter can find his uncle. His feet make small tapping sounds as he walks, biting down on his lips to keep from laughing when he feels Alexandros' fear. "Where are you..." he taunts, trying his hardest to get the make the Lord come out. "Come out! Come out! We need to talk!"

The red light of a cruciatus curse makes the boy drop to the ground and press his palms flat to the ground to pour frost into the floor. "Hello, Snowy Holly. I assume you know what I've done by now."

"I do." The kit stands up slowly as the blonde man comes out of his hiding place. "How could you do it?"

"For my sister."

Knowing already what he means, Snowy Holly's nose wrinkles up in disgust. "You're sick, Alexandros."

"And your people aren't?"

"Not as sick as you!"

The whitette lifts up his hand and draws the frost right out of the floor to slice into his human opponent's flesh. "Goddamnit!" he shrieks, pressing back against the wall to get away from the boy's weapon.

Making a ice katana, Snowy Holly advances. "Ready to die?!" Alexandros, despite being a coward, knows how to fight and jumps to the side in order to avoid the blade before throwing a curse behind him. The spell and blade narrowly miss one another, sparing the younger fighter the pain of creating another sword. "Get back here!"

He stomps his foot on the ground to create another spot of ice and make the Lord slip. "No!" The man twists around just in time to see the katana descend into his chest...

* * *

About a week later, Snowy Holly grabs Tom's hand as he gets ready to say goodbye. "So you really have to leave?"

"Yes... It's for the best that we go." There's a smile on the boy's face that's mimicked by the one on the man's. "So you need to take care for me and Markalis. Alright?"

"Okay." He lets go of the other's hand and turns around, only to stop when Tom speaks up again. "So, I guess the original Snowy Holly's prophecy came true after all."

"Yeah... he must have known something was going to happen again. But it had to have been after another Sorrow Thief was born."

"And who was that?" Tom asks.

Snowy Holly raises an eyebrow. "I thought you would have already guessed. My Sorrow Thief is Markalis..."


	6. Epilogue: Forgiving the Unforgiveable

Epilogue: Forgiving the Unforgivable

_**Promise me you'll try** _

_**To leave it all behind,** _

_**'cause I've elected hell,** _

_**Lying to myself.** _

_**Why have I gone blind?** _

_**Live another life.** _

_**-You (Breaking Benjamin)** _

The snow falls ever so slowly onto his pale face as the teen and his other white haired companion walk down a street in wizarding Britain. They'd wanted to come back to this place for quite some time, Markalis and Snowy Holly, but fate had other plans; Luna was pregnant. The babies had only been born a few weeks before, forcing the new leaders to stay where they were until the children had been brought into this world.

Now, they're on their way to see Tom who doesn't know about Markalis' new body or that his old friend will be staying in London until the wizard steps down from his position as dictator. Snowy Holly has to go home though in a few days to care for his clan, and especially his little ones. But one day, he'll be able to step down too and will join his friends in London at last.

* * *

"Markalis?" Tom murmurs, thoroughly shocked.

"In the flesh..." The lovers embrace, making Snowy Holly smile before slipping out of the door. He reckons that Falling Stars and River of Dreams will be wanting their daddy soon...


End file.
